Personalities can Change
by Vee1218
Summary: Tamashiro Honoka is an 11 year old girl. She soon finds out that Tadase has a chara too! Together they defeat Easter and obtain the Embryo. One day, the Embryo hatches revealing to matching necklaces. But Tadase thinks it a trick. Is Tadase right? Or was he just thinking about it too much? Find out when you read Personalities Can Change! Featuring my OC! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! My name is Vee-Chan, and this is my second fanfiction :D **

**If you want to check out my other fanfic called **_**Dark Ambitions **_**then you're most welcome! **_**Dark Ambitions **_** is also based on **_**Shugo Chara!**_** And one of the main characters is also Tadase :3**

**Well this isn't a very good first impression to others, you know, me blabbering on and on about how much I love Tadase :P**

**I have a new character in my story named Honoka, and she has a chara named Haruki. This is just a small description of her:**

**Name: Honoka Tamashiro (Honoka is her first name, Tamashiro is her last name)**

**DoB- July 11****th****, 2001**

**Nationality- Japanese**

**Chara's name- Haruki**

**Eye color- Black**

**Fav colors- purple, baby pink and sky blue.**

**Fav food- Ice-cream! :P**

_I own Honoka and Haruki. (I can finally say that! :D)_

**Hope you enjoy my story!  
**

**Chapter 1- You Have a Chara Too!?**

"So, I'll meet you at the fountain at the park at 4, then. Okay, sounds great! See you there! Bye!"

Honoka put her phone on her desk. She glanced at the time. "Oh, man I got to get ready it's already 3:00!" She started picking out her clothes and talking to herself.

"I can't wait to meet Hotori-kun today! Hmm… Haruki! Which one should I wear? My white flowy tank top with my knee-length denim shorts and pink scarf? Or, my purple top with a black ruffle skirt and a black beanie with purple buttons? Seriously Haruki? You're still taking a nap?"

"Are you picking out what to wear to go on a date with Tadase again?" the chara said as she came out of her egg.

"I've told you before already! It's not a date! We're just friends, no big deal." A smile crept over her face. She returned to her senses.

"Oh and Haruki, I'm going to take you with me to the park where we are meeting. I am going to take you out from my bag while you are in your egg and take out something else and put you back in. I want to see if Hotori-kun can see you or not. I can't keep it a secret from him anymore! Gyah, what should I wear?"

**Tadase POV- Tadase's house**

"Kiseki!" I called out to him. "I'm going to be out today again!" he came over to where I was standing.

"Are you going for a date with Honoka again?"

N-no! I-i-it's not a d-date!"

"Why don't you take me with you? Maybe she has a chara of her own. You could take me out, but don't make it too obvious in case she can't see me."

"Great idea!" I said. I picked out a blue t-shirt and my favorite sweater. I picked out some jeans and I went to go shower.

**Xx Time Skip xX **

I walked out the front door and headed for the park. Even though the time was only 3:45, I couldn't be late. I reached the park and sat down on a bench in front of the fountain. I saw somebody walk through the gates. It was Tamashiro-san! She looked really cute. She was wearing a purple shirt and a black skirt with a black hat.

"Tamashiro-san!" I waved my hand I the air to catch her attention. She saw me.

"Well, I guess we had the same plan to come early! How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks." We both sat down.

_Okay I'm going to take Kiseki out, put him right next to me, and then take out my water bottle, take a sip and put him right back in._

We reached into our bags at the same time, took something out at the same time, and drank a sip of water at the same time. She looked at me.

"How did we just do that at the same time?" we both said at the same time.

*Gasp* "You have a Shugo egg too?!" we both said together.

We finally started speaking normally. "I can't believe we think alike so often! We even had the same plan to see if the other person has a Shugo Egg!

"Has yours hatched yet?" I asked since till now she had only said Shugo 'Egg'.

"Oh, yeah. She hatched when I was 9." The little chara came out of her egg, and so did Kiseki.

"This is Haruki."

"Pleased to meet you, Hotori-kun, Kiseki-kun."

I gave a small smile to Haruki.

"This is Kiseki."

"Pleased to meet you too. I don't mean to be rude but I'm the king, so you must call me Kiseki-sama!"

"Kiseki!" I said with a calm tone in my voice.

Haruki spoke, "Well I don't mean to be rude either, but I am the queen, so you have to call me Haruki-sama!"

"Wait a minute, she's the queen? Wait a minute, her egg looks just like mine! Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Kiseki said.

"You're right Kiseki. It does look like yours." I agreed.

It had a crown on it, like Kiseki's, but the color was a light pink and the crown was a queen's with lots of jewels on it.

Kiseki spoke again. "So if you're the queen, then" he looked at Tamashiro-san. "Your dream must be world domination, too! Tadase! This is a moment of joy! We have finally found partners!"

"Your dream is world domination?" Tamashiro-san asked me.

I turned a shade of pink and covered my eyes with my bangs. "Well, -" I started.

"That's so cool!" she exclaimed.

My head shot up. "You really think so?" I said, checking to see if she was just kidding.

"Yeah! Actually, I wish to be the person who always makes decisions on her own. Like a queen." She looked at Haruki and smiled.

I smiled at her. She smiled back at me. When I realized she was smiling at me I quickly looked away. She giggled, and then we both started laughing.

**Amu POV-**

I hid behind the fountain. "Why does Tadase-kun like _her_ and not me? I'm so much better than her! What does she have that I don't?!" I said to myself, annoyed of this girl.

I spied on the two some more. Now they were laughing together!

That is IT! I'm going to make a plan that will remove her from Tadase-kun's life forever. Goodbye, Honoka!

**End of Chapter 1!**

**How did you like the first chapter?!**

**Please give feedback by reviewing! Don't forget to favorite/follow me or my story if you like it!**

**I'll be back with chapter 2! ~Vee-Chan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

**I am SOOOOOO sorry that I couldn't update sooner! It's because I got a dog and I spend lots of time with him! And the other times it was because I had writer's block. :P **

**Start reading! :D**

**Chapter 2- He Actually Talked to Me!**

RECAP-

**Amu POV-**

I hid behind the fountain. "Why does Tadase-kun like _her_ and not me? I'm so much better than her! What does she have that I don't?!" I said to myself, annoyed of this girl.

I spied on the two some more. Now they were laughing together!

That is IT! I'm going to make a plan that will remove her from Tadase-kun's life forever. Goodbye, Honoka!

RECAP END

**Still Amu POV-**

I ran back home.

_I can't believe I'm going to do this! Like, ask HIM? But I don't have another choice… Whatever._

I opened the door to my room. He was looking out my window. I sat on my bed and kept looking at him. Or at least his back. He turned around.

"You really have to overcome your habit of staring at people, thinking they can't see you." He said.

_How did he know I was looking at him?_

I ignored what he said because I knew he would find a way to tease me.

"Ikuto!" I said to the perverted cat-eared guy who was staying in my room.

"Amu-chan! Ikuto-kun! Lunch's ready!" Mom called from downstairs.

"Coming!" I replied. "Ikuto. I need your help."

"You. Need. My. Help?" he looked surprised. "let me guess. It's about that Honoka girl and how you are jealous of her because she's Tadase's girlfriend and you aren't."

I turned a bright shade of red. This time I wasn't going to let this thought stay in my head.

"I'm not jealous! Uh… H-how did you know?"

"Oh, that's obvious. First of all, everyone knows you like Tadase. Second of all, I'm Honoka's brother so I would know. She's always blabbering on about Tadase. It's kind of annoying."

**(a / n: Ikuto came for a visit, and Utau is not in my story.)**

"Did you say, HONOKA'S BROTHER?! I never even knew you had a sibling!" I exclaimed. "But… If you're her brother then you won't help me, right?"

"I'm afraid so. Sorry, but, you're all on your own." And with that he walked downstairs for lunch.

"Oh… okay." I said quietly, even though he couldn't hear me.

**Honoka POV- at Honoka's house (next week)**

I walked into my room. Everything was a mess! My clothes were all over the place, my books were lying open on my floor, my bed was all messed up, and the window was open!

"Who could have been such a jerk as to mess up MY room?!"

I closed my window. There was something written on the corner. It said:

"Stay away from us! This was payback, but there's more to come…

H.A."

"Payback? The only person was… HINAMORI AMU!"

I started cleaning up. "UGGGHHHHH! The last thing I did to her was in fourth grade! She can't even forget ONE thing I did to her?! I only spread a rumor about her so that she wouldn't get too close to Hotori-kun!"

"Tamashiro-san? Did you really…?"

I turned around.

"H-H-H-Hotori-k-kun?!"

"We were supposed to meet today, and you never showed up, and I got worried so I came here. But now, I'm glad I got worried. You told me that rumor about Hinamori-san just so that…?"

"I-I-I-I-I can explain! Really! Um so Hinamori, she, she,"

"It's fine, there's nothing to explain." He walked out of my room and went out the front door.

_No! this is all her fault! What's her deal? I only spread a rumor about her because I like Tadase, and he's the PRINCE of the school! Of course he would fall for Hinamori, she is so kind, and loving and everyone loves her back. I'm just this new kid from another school who nobody really cares about._

"I really wish I could be like other people!" I yelled.

*sigh* I continued cleaning my room. While cleaning I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up I found

_A-a Shugo Tama?!_

It literally took me 10 minutes for it to sink in. I can't believe there is a shugo chara that is going to hatch!

**Xx Time Skip xX **

**Tadase POV- In his room.**

"I can't believe that Tamashiro-san would actually spread that rumor about Hinamori-san. Is it because I am the P…p… King?" I said out loud, even though nobody was in my room. "I don't know what to do, should I talk to Tamashiro-san, or should I talk to Hinamori-san? Whatever." I looked at the time. It was already 11:00 pm. I went to bed after brushing my teeth. I was still so shocked that I couldn't go to sleep.

After a while I fell asleep.

Next morning I decided who I would talk to.

I freshened up, ate breakfast and went to school. I ignored Tamashiro-san and walked straight up to Hinamori-san. I took a deeeeeeep breath. Inhale…..Exhale….

"Hello, how are you?"

Her face turned beet red.

"I-I'm g-g-good. Umm… I-is there a problem?"

"No! Why would you think there was a problem?"

"Because you haven't talked to me since…since,"

"Actually I wanted to spend a little time with you." I glanced at Tamashiro-san. She looked really jealous.

_Perfect. Tamashiro-san will get jealous, and then she'll apologize to Hinamori-san and me, and then I'll forgive her and we can be friends again._

"W-with me? I thought you didn't like me. S-so you don't believe in that rumor?" she asked.

"Nope. Not one bit. That rumor was to be ignored and will always be ignored by me. So, want to hang out after school?"

"Sure!" I could tell that she was happy now.

"Okay meet me at the park at…" I looked Tamashiro-san straight in the eye "4." I finished.

"Sounds great! Oh, and thank you, for being nicer than other people and actually talking to me." She smiled at me.

"See you then!" I waved goodbye to her.

_I can't wait to see him!_

**End of chapter 2!  
Please R &R and F&F! :D**

**I'll be back soon! ~Vee-Chan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone!**

**Are you ready to find out what happens next? :D**

**Well you most probably do, that's why you are reading this right now!**

**Alright, here's chapter 3! :)**

**Chapter 3: Confession**

RECAP-

**Tadase POV-**

Next morning I decided who I would talk to.

I freshened up, ate breakfast and went to school. I ignored Tamashiro-san and walked straight up to Hinamori-san. I took a deeeeeeep breath. Inhale…..Exhale….

"Hello, how are you?"

Her face turned beet red.

"I-I'm g-g-good. Umm… I-is there a problem?"

"No! Why would you think there was a problem?"

"Because you haven't talked to me since…since,"

"Actually I wanted to spend a little time with you." I glanced at Tamashiro-san. She looked really jealous.

_Perfect. Tamashiro-san will get jealous, and then she'll apologize to Hinamori-san and me, and then I'll forgive her and we can be friends again._

"W-with me? I thought you didn't like me. S-so you don't believe in that rumor?" she asked.

"Nope. Not one bit. That rumor was to be ignored and will always be ignored by me. So, want to hang out after school?"

"Sure!" I could tell that she was happy now.

"Okay meet me at the park at…" I looked Tamashiro-san straight in the eye "4." I finished.

"Sounds great! Oh, and thank you, for being nicer than other people and actually talking to me." She smiled at me.

"See you then!" I waved goodbye to her.

_I can't wait to see him!_

**-**RECAP END

**Amu POV-**

'_She's a cheater! _

_All she wants is to be popular. That's why she made fake friends and told everyone that she was rich and had everything that other people wanted! _

_She's a liar!_

_I heard that her main target was the Prince, that's why she became really good friends with him!'_

I heard this out of everyone's mouths when they thought I couldn't hear them. I have heard those words so many times, I feel like it's been written in a bold marker on my brain. If you're wondering why I didn't say anything, to anyone, you seriously need to wake up. I, am Hinamori Amu! The most shy and quiet girl in the whole school! Words, just don't come out! Ever! I think that's why everyone believes in that rumor. They don't understand that they believe in something that stupid! All my friends left me. Okay, I admit, I didn't have many friends, but still!

But there is one thing that I have been thinking about since Hotori-kun talked to me earlier in the day. The thing is, that I could talk right back to him with no pressure. Without stuttering (which I'm glad I didn't do), or pausing to take deep breaths, or not looking him in the eye, or anything I do when I'm super nervous, which I kind of do all the time.

I was walking to the park. 3:50 pm, said my watch. I couldn't be late. I walked through the gates to find Hotori-kun sitting on the bench in front of…the…fountain… Something was fishy. He asked me to come to the park, just like how he did for Honoka, he asked me to come at 4, just like how he did for Honoka, and now he's sitting on the same bench as the one where they had their little, "date"! And talking to me out of the blue? When Honoka was there? Is he trying to… No, he wouldn't! He's trying to make Honoka jealous! But why?

I left that thought hanging and walked over to Hotori-kun.

"Hi, glad you could make it," he said.

"Hi, how are you?" I asked him.

"I'm good, I guess we had the same idea coming early!"

"Yeah, I guess so!" I said, thinking about how he said the same thing to Honoka.

We sat down. There was a really long silence, and I felt kind of awkward. _I have to find out the reason behind all this. Making Honoka jealous, having the guts to talk to me, and not telling anyone about it._

"What was the real reason you called me here?" I blurted out. He looked at me and looked kind of shocked. I covered my mouth. "I'm sorry, I-"

"No, its okay, I should have told you in the first place," he said.

**Honoka POV-**

"I am SUCH an idiot! Why did I say anything about the rumor without thinking or checking to see if anyone was there? And if anyone _was_ there why did it have to be Hotori-san?!" I said to myself, and once again I didn't check to see if anyone was there, hearing me. But thankfully, there wasn't. "I wish none of this ever happened." I picked up my new egg. It was blue with a design on it that kind of looked like shattered glass. I went out onto my balcony. I kept my elbows on the railing and I was holding my egg in my hands, which were in mid-air. I just washed my hands after cleaning up my room, so my hands were kind of slippery.

And then, because of that, something horrible happened. The egg slipped out of my hands.

**Tadase POV-**

"I was thinking about something when I entered the gates. I have something to tell you too… but you go first!" she said the last part like she was a bit embarrassed about it.

"Um, okay." I inhaled and exhaled. "Tamashiro-san and I were supposed to meet somewhere and she got a little late. I got worried. I went to her house to check if she was okay, and when I entered her room," I explained what Tamashiro-san said. "I obviously got mad at her. I hope you won't get mad at me, but, okay number one, since now I know that rumor isn't true, I want to become friends with you again, and two, I wanted to make Tamashiro-san jealous so that she would apologize to both of us and we could all be friends again."

"You-you lied..." she said looking down. "You lied. You said you never believed in that rumor!" she looked at me.

"I never did. But I had to; otherwise the whole school would turn against me. I know I was selfish, but if I didn't pretend to believe in that rumor... I don't even want to think about what they said they would do," I lied. I felt bad for lying, but I would feel worse if I told her the truth. "You were going to say something too, right?" I said, changing the topic completely.

"…yeah… I was…" she looked down again. She covered her eyes with her bangs on purpose. "On your last... date with Honoka," she paused for a second. I felt really weird from inside. She called it a date…

"I was there. Spying on you two." I let out a little gasp by accident. "I'm sorry," she said.

"B-but why?" this time I was the one stuttering.

"Before when you and Honoka were friends, I was the one who was jealous. There was a reason I came to all of your meetings in secret. I mean, look at you, Hotori-san; you are the Prince of the school. Everything you do is always so perfect. And then look at me. I hate my life. There is nothing good about it. Yeah, I have a family, but no friends who respect me like a friend. I have clothes, but no place to fit in like everyone else. After a while I found out that there is something – er – some_one_ who brightens up my day already." She looked at me. "And then a few days later, after that rumor spread and everybody left me, I found out that you were spending lots of time with Honoka... that she was your _new_ best friend. I got really jealous now. I just wanted to scream out all my feelings. But I couldn't. I thought a lot about everything. Everything that Honoka did to me. Stole my best friend, pointed at me when I walked through the hallway, she did all those mean things the most. And then one day, I heard her tell her little friends group that she was the one who did it. She was the one who spread the rumor."

"I feel like that too." I said. "I feel like screaming all my bad feelings out, too."

"Why? What bad feelings do you have? Your life is just the way anyone would want it to be," I argued back.

"Would anyone want their parents to die in a car crash?" I managed to say.

"I am so sorry." She tried to comfort me. I continued, looking up at the sky." If anyone knew what it was like to be the Prince of the school, wouldn't they want to be treated like a normal person?"

"At least you get some respect!" she said, trying to make me look on the bright side.

"Yeah, you're right… Sorry I cut you off in the middle to say something about my feelings. Please, continue what you were saying,"

"Right… As I was saying, you the Prince, everyone admires you, and some people admire you in a different way… Is it alright if I am one of those people?"

**End of Chapter 3!**

**I hope you liked it :D**

**PLEASE R&R/F&F!  
I'm counting on you guys!**

**See ya later! ~ Vee-Chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys!**

**Start reading :D**

**Chapter 4- Invention**

RECAP-

"Before when you and Honoka were friends, I was the one who was jealous. There was a reason I came to all of your meetings in secret. I mean, look at you, Hotori-san; you are the Prince of the school. Everything you do is always so perfect. And then look at me. I hate my life. There is nothing good about it. Yeah, I have a family, but no friends who respect me like a friend. I have clothes, but no place to fit in like everyone else. After a while I found out that there is something – er – some_one_ who brightens up my day already." She looked at me. "And then a few days later, after that rumor spread and everybody left me, I found out that you were spending lots of time with Honoka... that she was your _new_ best friend. I got really jealous now. I just wanted to scream out all my feelings. But I couldn't. I thought a lot about everything. Everything that Honoka did to me. Stole my best friend, pointed at me when I walked through the hallway, she did all those mean things the most. And then one day, I heard her tell her little friends group that she was the one who did it. She was the one who spread the rumor."

"I feel like that too." I said. "I feel like screaming all my bad feelings out, too."

"Why? What bad feelings do you have? Your life is just the way anyone would want it to be," She argued back.

"Would anyone want their parents to die in a car crash?" I managed to say.

"I am so sorry." She tried to comfort me. I continued, looking up at the sky." If anyone knew what it was like to be the Prince of the school, wouldn't they want to be treated like a normal person?"

"At least you get some respect!" she said, trying to make me look on the bright side.

"Yeah, you're right… Sorry I cut you off in the middle to say something about my feelings. Please, continue what you were saying,"

"Right… As I was saying, you the Prince, everyone admires you, and some people admire you in a different way… Is it alright if I am one of those people?"

-RECAP END

**Amu POV-**

He had the calmest expression anyone could wear on their face after listening to a confession. He was looking me straight in the eye, brows slightly furrowed, and I could tell he had gone through this _many_ times before.

And then I realized two things. First, that I actually CONFESSED TO HOTORI-KUN! I can't believe the shyest girl in school, could do something even a confident person like Hotori-kun couldn't do! That, is my mind looking on the bright side. Now it flipped to the negative side.

_What if he rejects me? What if he rejects me and we stop being friends again? What if he says something to hurt my feelings really bad while rejecting me?_

My heart started beating so loud; my parents could probably hear it. And we live across the street!

_I'm not ready for this! I'm not ready! No one can hurt my feelings anymore! NO!_

I got up. I had no idea why I was walking towards the gate. Running. Running as fast as my legs could. Leaving him there. Without saying a word.

A month passed, and neither of us said anything about that day at school, or anywhere. The jealousy plan didn't work, Hotori-kun isn't friends with Honoka anymore, but he doesn't talk to me much either. We just say hi when we meet in the hallways and stuff. I feel really awkward when I see him. It's strange because today when I opened my backpack, I found a note. It said:

'_Meet me at the park after school… again.'_

"It has to be him! What is going on? Are we friends or not?" I accidentally said out loud. But it was kind of like a whisper (I'm used to talking like that), so nobody heard me.

**At the Park-**

I sat on a different bench this time. I didn't want to remember that day. And I didn't want Hotori-kun to talk about it either. Because I don't really admire him as much anymore. And I have a weird feeling it's because of Honoka. When Hotori-kun was best friends with Honoka, I think I admired Hotori-kun out of jealousy. I just wanted to be his friend! I confessed for no reason?! We stopped talking for no reason?!

_HOW DO I MAKE THINGS WORK AGAIN?!_

This whole time I was looking down. When I looked up, I felt somebody sitting on the same bench as me. I looked to find Hotori-kun!

_I can't keep all of this to myself! I need to tell somebody!_

"When you and Honoka were friends, I admired you out of jealousy, and I just wanted to be friends with you again, and so forget about that confession and there was no reason to stop talking or being friends with Honoka or me!" I said really fast. He looked confused. I knew it would take time for it to sink in, but it looked like he wanted to say something else.

"I-I wanted to accept your conf-fession..." he said quietly. He left without saying another word.

_WHAT HAVE I DONE?!_

The next day at school I found out that Hotori-kun and Honoka were friends again, and my life was ruined. Again. Nothing worked out after that. Hotori-kun didn't even say hi to me anymore and Honoka gave me mean looks when we passed each other. So my life was back to how it was before, and Honoka was being really mean to me.

There was only one thing left to do.

I walked home and went up to my room. I locked the door and started working. I opened turned on my laptop. Su came out of her egg.

"Amu-chan, what are you doing?" she asked me.

"Shut up one sec, 'kay?"

"Gosh, she's so shy at school, but with us, so rude!"

"I'm doing something important, and I don't need you people to ruin it,"

**Xx Time Skip xX **

"Done!" I held up a bright white egg. "Let's test it!" I pushed a button and it cracked wide open, revealing my incredible inventions. I flipped a little switch and the egg returned to normal. "Yes! This is going to work!" I don't mean to brag, but I am awesome at all this stuff, but this is my first time making something so amazing!

**End of chapter 4!**

**Sorry I know it was really short, but I couldn't think of any filler scenes, and the next scene was meant for the next chapter :P**

**I'll be back ASAP! ~Vee-Chan.**


End file.
